


One, Two Idiots

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, ratings may or may not go up, still working on this unu)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short works :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Were-fish

"Rin."  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
"You're blocking the fan." 

Rin draws out a particularly long groan as he rolls over the tatami, tank top raking up his back. He heaves a sigh. The weather sucked.

And he wonders how this bastard can just sit there, with not a single drop of perspiration. Not. One. Fucking. Drop. In comparison, he was basically lying in a puddle of his own sweat.  
Hang on, the thought of that was disgusting.  
Still, though. 

Haru is as still as a goddamn block of wood, the only noticeable movement the hand clutching a pencil that moves back and forth over the paper in careful, deliberate strokes. 

_Does he really not feel the heat?_

Hell, maybe all he needs is water to survive.  
He might be part fish.  
Yeah, that makes sense.  
Part human, part fish. 

Fish-human. Fish-man. _Were-fish._

Rin manoeuvres his body like so, and a single hand reaches up to poke Haru's cheek. _Poke. Prod. Poke._

Maybe, just maybe, if he pokes hard enough he might be able to feel the scales through the skin and flesh--

"Rin?"  
 _Poke. Poke. Pooooke._  
"Rin, cut it out."  
 _Poke-ity prod poke poke._  
"Rin!"

At this, Rin doubles up laughing, and Haru is left utterly confused as to why his boyfriend was acting the way he was.  
"S-sorry, Haru, I was just--checking if you were p-part fish," Rin manages to choke out between bouts of seemingly unstoppable guffawing and desperate gasps for air.

Haru is still confused, and he doesn't know why he puts up with this, but when Rin looks up at him; crimson eyes glittering with tears and a genuine smile stretched across his face; he remembers why. He can't stop the corner of his mouth from twitching upwards as he abandons his sketchbook and goes to lie down beside the idiot. 

His idiot.


	2. Ah, so it's summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune Rin and Haru share ice cream.  
> Happy times. 
> 
> (pffft)

The shrilling of cicadas. 

The stuffy, humid air. 

Oh, and the blistering, absolutely despicable heat. 

Yep, it was definitely summer. 

From his perch on a stone pillar, Rin lifts a hand up to wipe away the sweat beading on his forehead, and tilts his head skywards to direct an accusatory glare at the sun.  
It's a mistake.  
It was almost as if a thousand rays of light had been projected directly into his pupils, and he grunts in discomfort while mentally cursing his own folly. It takes a moment before he regains his ability to see. 

"Haaaaaaaruuuu." he whines. 

The addressed individual does not respond, the only sign of regard the small twitch of a silken white tail and the slightest inclination of his head. The silver bell hanging from Rin's collar tinkles gently and glints in the light as he hops nimbly off his warmed pedestal, and a few seconds later Rin's face pops up in dangerous proximity, impassive cerulean meeting crimson. 

"It's hot, I want ice cream."  
"...and?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Haru, I know you've got that leaf mojo crap. Now hurry up and summon me a magic ice cream or somethingggg."  
"..."  
"Pretty please?"

Haru merely sighs in reply, wondering just what it is that drives him to appease Rin on each and every one of his whims. Perhaps it was in the way Rin adopted an endearing lilt whenever he spoke to Haru, maybe it was how Rin looked at him; a rich carmine gaze that made something inside of him twist and warm up, maybe it was just how Rin behaved; so open and unguarded. There are a multitude of reasons, a variety of sentiments that Haru would rather die before admitting to being cognizant of. 

His musing grinds to an abrupt halt when a short huff of impatience breaks his train of thought. With an eyebrow quirked in bemusement, Rin watches on expectantly, and it is only when Haru begins to mutter a short spell that the redhead straightens up and his fluffy red tail begins to flick back and forth in anticipation.

As always, a wisp of smoke--shade that of his eyes--curls gracefully around his wrist, and with a soft poof, a red leaf flutters down to land in his palm. With the further utterance of a few words, the leaf disappears, and now a perfectly swirled vanilla cone rests within his hold. 

Haru thinks it wasn't too bad going along with Rin just this once as the ecstatic redhead leaps up on his pedestal with a blinding smile that reflects his utter delight, and even more so when a hand wraps over his and they share the cone, tilting it back and forth to alternate bites. 

Later, they sit with ankles linked and fingers laced together despite the stickiness the sweet frozen dessert had left behind. A mop of wine locks plops unceremoniously on Haru's shoulder, and with a lingering saccharine on his palate, as he basks in Rin's warmth, he thinks--no, he feels his heart brimming with contentedness.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think im mad


End file.
